What Are Your Waiting For
by Against all Reason
Summary: Der Doctor und Missy gehen zusammen auf einen Ball. ;) [Songfic zu dem Lied "What Are You Waiting For" von "Nickelback"]


Der Doctor reiste nun bereits seit einem ganzen Monat mit Missy und bis jetzt hatte sie noch nicht versucht irgend einen Planeten zu erobern, auf dem sie sich aufgehalten hatten.

Ja sie hatte es nicht einmal gewagt ein Insekt in seiner Anwesenheit zu zertreten.

Außerdem war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie ihm ungewöhnlich schnell ans Herz gewachsen war.

Natürlich, sie war der Master, sein ältester Freund, aber die letzten Wochen hatte sich noch ein anderes Band zwischen den beiden Time Lords geformt.

Welche Art es war und was das genau für ihrer beider Zukunft bedeuten würde wusste der Doctor noch nicht, aber er war sich auch nicht sicher ob er es wissen wollte.

Fest stand, das Missy eine Belohnung für ihr gutes Benehmen verdient hatte.

So beschloss der Grauhaarige ihrem Bitten nachzukommen, und mit ihr einen Ball zu besuchen.

Gerade als er die letzte Falte seines Anzuges glatt strich klopfte es am Türrahmen seines Zimmers.

„Wie weit bist du, ich dachte immer, die Frau braucht länger als der Mann und nicht umgedreht."

Der spöttische Unterton in Missys Stimme war wohl kaum zu überhören, aber der Doctor erwiderte nichts.

Stattdessen erwischte er sich dabei, wie er den Klang ihrer Stimme noch einmal durch seinen Kopf hallen ließ.

Sie war ihm wirklich sehr wichtig geworden, stellte er bestürzt fest und wandte sich zu ihr um.

Beinah wäre ihm der Unterkiefer herabgefallen, als er sie sah, wie sie dort an seinem Türrahmen lehnte.

Die dunklen Locken offen und glänzend ihren Rücken herunter fallend und in ein schwarzes, enges Abendkleid gehüllt, welches an den langen Ärmeln zusätzlich noch mit Spitze durchsetzt war.

Ihre Lippen waren rot wie immer aber in diesem Moment so viel einladender als sonst.

„Es ist nicht höflich zu starren mein Lieber."

Summte Missy belustigt und klimperte unschuldig mit ihren langen, schwarzen Wimpern.

Diese Geste brachte des Doctors Aufmerksamkeit zu ihren Augen.

Ihm erschien es, als ob sie an diesem Abend noch blauer und heller strahlen würden.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner von beiden etwas sagte.

Schließlich bemerkte der Doctor aber, dass er sie immer noch wie paralysiert anstarrte und senkte den Blick.

„Wir sollten gehen."

Presste er hervor und schob sich an ihr vorbei, aus seinem Zimmer und in den Kontrollraum.

Währenddessen stieg ihm ihr Parfüm in die Nase und es kostete ihn alle Kraft die er hatte, um nicht für einen kurzen Moment die Augen zu schließen.

„So kurz angebunden heute Abend, Honey?"

Grinste Missy und folgte dem Doctor.

Der sich innerlich selbst tretende Doctor machte es sich am Kontrollpult seiner TARDIS zu schaffen, um sie zu ihrem Ball zu bringen und gleichzeitig etwas zu tun zu haben.

Er wusste selbst nicht, worauf er genau wartete.

Vielleicht hatte er zu große Angst davor, was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn sie wieder anfangen sollte zu Töten oder möglicherweise war er sich auch noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was er nun eigentlich für die Time Lady empfand.

Missy empfand auf jeden Fall mehr als nur Freundschaft für ihn, das war ihm durchaus bewusst.

Also lag es nun an ihm, den ersten Schritt zu machen.

War dies nicht der ursprüngliche Grund, warum man Bälle abhielt?

Um den ersten Schritt zu machen?

 _Are you waiting on a lightening strike?_  
 _Are you waiting for the perfect night?_  
 _Are you waiting till the time is right?_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

„Hallo, Missy an Doctor? Bist du noch da drin?"

Eine Hand mit rot lackierten Nägeln riss den Grauhaarigen aus seinem inneren Konflikt.

„Ähh...ähm ja, natürlich. Wo sollte ich sonst sein?"

Im Nachhinein kam ihm seine Antwort doch nicht mehr so gescheit vor.

Missys Blick zu folge stimmte sie ihm da voll und ganz zu.

„Wir sind da... Sag nicht, du hast es dir noch einmal anders überlegt."

Wie ein quengelndes Kleinkind sah sie aus, wie sie da stand und fast hätte der Doctor vergessen, wer sie war und über den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht gelacht.

„Nein, ich habe es mir nicht noch einmal anders überlegt. Na komm, wir sind schon zu spät."

Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken ergriff er ihre Hand, um sie aus der TARDIS zu führen.

Jedoch bedachte er dabei nicht die vielen kleinen Stromstöße, welche seinen Arm herauf wanderten und schließlich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Körper auslösten.

Dies so gut wie möglich ignorierend, stieß er die Türen der TARDIS auf und kühle Nachtluft strömte ihm entgegen.

Sie befanden sich vor einem großen Anwesen, mit hell erleuchteten Fenstern.

Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel und keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen.

Missys Blick verlor sich leicht in den endlosen Weiten der Sterne und der Doctor bemerkte, wie ihr Griff an seiner Hand fester wurde.

Bestimmt führte er sie ins Haus, an dessen Tür ein Bediensteter stand.

Geduldig zeigte er ihm sein gedankenmanipulierendes Papier und schon betraten die Beiden den Ballsaal.

„So Doctor, hast du denn auch vor, heute mit mir zu tanzen?"

Flüsterte ihm Missy leise ins Ohr und die Haare in seinem Nacken stellte sich auf.

Er würde nichts lieber tun.

Diese Regeneration des Masters schien wie für ihn gemacht zu sein und insgeheim fand er es gar nicht mal so schlecht sie Misstress zu nennen.

Jedoch war er sich immer noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was er eigentlich wollte.

So zog er es erst einmal vor, ihr nicht zu antworten.

Der Abend würde schließlich zeigen, ob es für sie beide eine zweite Chance gab.

 _Are you waiting for the right excuse?_  
 _Are you waiting for a sign to choose?_  
 _While your waiting it's the time you lose_  
 _What are you waiting for?_

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an einer in der Nähe stehenden Tisch und beobachtete die tanzenden Paare eine Weile.

„Ich frage mich, was heute mit dir los ist Doctor. Seit ich zu dir kam und dir Bescheid zu geben, dass wir los müssen, redest du kaum noch mit mir."

Abwesend fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durch ihr prachtvolles Haar und griff mit der anderen nach seiner, auf dem Tisch.

Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen zog er seine Hand nicht weg, sonder ließ die Berührung zu.

Ein wissender Ausdruck trat in Missys Augen, als sie beobachtete wie sich leichte Anzeichen eines Lächelns in seinem Gesicht breit machten.

„Worauf wartest du Schätzchen, sag einfach was dich bedrückt."

Schnurrte sie und lehnte sich leicht auf den Tisch, sodass der Doctor einen besseren Blick auf ihr Dekolletee hatte.

In seinem Hals formte sich ein dicker Klos, als er versuchte eine plausible Ausrede zu finden.

„Ähm... ich denke, ich denke tanzen hört dich gar nicht so schlecht an. Schließlich sind wir auf einem Ball."

Stammelte er.

An diesem Tag war er wirklich kein Mann großer Worte.

Lächelnd erhob sich Missy von ihrem Stuhl und ließ sich zur Tanzfläche führen.

Dort angekommen legte der Doctor vorsichtig seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie behutsam näher.

Es fiel ihm überraschend leicht, Missy über das Parkett zu führen und schnell brauchte er sich kaum darauf zu konzentrieren wohin er trat und sah ihr in die Augen.

Diese himmelblauen Augen welche ihn mittlerweile schon in seinen Träumen verfolgten.

Wie konnte es denn möglich sein, das er sich in seinen Erzfeind/Erzfeindin verliebt hatte.

Sie war das Chaos in Person, absolut tödlich.

Und doch hatte er in den vergangenen vier Wochen eine sanftere, ruhigere Seite von ihr kennen gelernt, ohne die er einfach nicht mehr leben wollte.

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen und somit auch des Doctors letzte Zweifel.

Die Hand auf ihrer Hüfte wanderte an ihre Wange und während er vorsichtig über ihre weiche Haut strich, überlegt er gut seine nächsten Worte.

„Missy, ich glaube du solltest wissen, dass du mir in den letzten paar Wochen wirklich sehr wichtig geworden bist und ich weiß, wie du für mich empfindest. Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht um zu erkennen, was ich für dich empfinde, aber jetzt ist es mir klar. Frag mich nicht, worauf ich gewartet habe, das ich es dir erst jetzt sage, aber besser spät als nie. Ich liebe dich."

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er ihre Hand los und umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht.

„Du alter Idiot, was lässt du dir denn immer so viel Zeit? Denkst du, nur weil du eine TARDIS hast, ist es für dich nie zu spät?"

Der Ausdruck in ihrem Augen wurde weicher und der Doctor spürte, wie sie seine Berührung genoss.

Schließlich schloss sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen und küsste ihn.

In diesem Moment wurde dem Doctor bewusst, das er eigentlich überhaupt nicht hatte warten müssen.


End file.
